The NIA supplements a research project sponsored by the NHLBI and supported through an NHLBI contract with Kuakini Medical Center in Honolulu, Hawaii, to allow for research on aging and dementia among study participants. The Honolulu Heart Program (HHP) is a prospective study of cardiovascular diseases of American men of Japanese ancestry born from 1900 to 1919 and living on the island of Oahu in 1965. This study focuses on aging, with the emphasis on Alzheimer's disease and multi-infarct dementia. The first wave of examinations was completed in 1993, with call-back dementia evaluations completed in June 1994. A second cycle of examinations to identify new (incident) cases began in March/April 1994. The current plan is to establish a new NIA contract independent of the NHLBI contract, and, when it is in place (target date September 1994), to transfer funding of all NIA research activities to it.